User talk:DarthAlli1
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Master Gump,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Shalom Shalom and welcome to Darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:30, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *ברוך הבא! אנו שמחים לראות אותך שוב, חבר ותיק! 'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 21:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Oi ve Q: Why don't Jews eat German food? A: Because it gives them gas. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Image *Hi there. In the future, please properly source and add the appropriate licensing information on any image you upload or it might be deleted. For more information, see here. Thank you, Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 21:36, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Fanon *Hi there again. Without trying to be rude, I'd like to point out that this constitutes fanon, which basically means that it will in all likelihood get fed to The Almighty Sarlacc (this is a humor wiki, after all). If you wish to write serious fanon, then allow me to point you to SWFanon, the Star Wars Fanon wiki. If you were unaware as to what Darthipedia's mission is or if you are unsure as to what this community is about, I'll point you to our handbook, our do's and don'ts, what Darthipedia is not, our manual of style and what we're all about. If you have any questions, fell free to put them on my talk page or contact another admin about it. Thank you and good day, Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC)